In many types of mobile machines such as off-highway tractors (including crawler and rubber-tired tractors), a good deal of engineering effort has been devoted to machine performance. Less attention has been given to such aspects as improved operator comfort and protection of certain machine components when the machine is idle and unattended.
For example, when "working" mobile machinery, the machine operator is usually fully occupied with machine operation. That is, one or both hands and/or feet may be rather continuously in use, especially if the machine is equipped with one or more implements, e.g., a dozer blade, loader bucket, backhoe or the like.
On the other hand, there are times when machine operation is much simpler as when the implements are idle and the machine is being transported (under its own power) to another site. In the latter instances, the operator would like to (and safely can) assume a more relaxed position. And comfort during such periods would be enhanced if the operator could elevate one or both feet slightly.
Owners of such mobile machinery (and, to an extent, the machine operators) sometimes experience problems of another sort. Machines left idle at a site are sometimes subjected to adverse weather (possibly including damaging hail) or vandalism. The latter can range from "spray painting" to destruction of machine components. More vulnerable components include machine instruments, the glass faces of which are easily broken. And a more aggressive vandal may attempt theft of one or more instruments from the instrument panel. Breakage or theft of an instrument could make machine operation very risky-after all, the instruments are control-related and intended to inform the operator of "off normal" or dangerous conditions.
And instrument protection is not the only concern. An exposed machine ignition switch may tempt an unauthorized or untrained person to operate the machine, perhaps with disastrous results.
An improvement in mobile machines which addresses the twin concerns of enhanced operator comfort and protection of the machine instruments and ignition switch would be an important advance in the art.